Galaxy News Radio (radio)
Galaxy News Radio was a pre-war radio station based in Washington, D.C. and was a subsidiary of Galaxy News Network before the Great War. By 2277, Galaxy News Radio had been repurposed by Three Dog into a community radio station that reported on the happenings around the Capital Wasteland. Background Galaxy News Radio is the remnant of the pre-War Galaxy News Network. An energetic man named Three Dog created the radio station in 2272 with the help of a technician named Margaret. By 2277 it is the most popular radio station in the Capital Wasteland. Three Dog also provides a commentary on the actions of the Lone Wanderer. The station plays music from a selection of twenty pre-War songs. These songs all focus around 1940s American hits. This radio station plays more or less late 40s blues, pop, and some early 50s proto-rockabilly, compared to the Enclave radio who play more traditional patriotic songs. Format Galaxy News Radio (GNR) splits its time between wasteland news, survival advice, and big band music. Three Dog operates the station as part of the "Good Fight," which he explains is his attempt to inform inhabitants of the Capital Wasteland how "things really are" and expose the Enclave's true intentions. He also explains that the reason he plays the same few songs over and over is because they are the only records that he's been able to locate in playable condition. As the Lone Wanderer advances throughout the game, they will periodically hear Three Dog report on their exploits, each based on how they handled a given situation. For example, if the Lone Wanderer disarms the nuke as part of The Power of the Atom, Three Dog will mention this event specifically in a news broadcast. Before each quest-related news broadcast, Three Dog will refer to the Lone Wanderer by their current Karma level. For example, if their current Karma ranking is "Paladin," Three Dog will introduce them by stating, "A Paladin walks among us children. And no, this ain't one of our buddies from the Brotherhood. I'm talking about the knight in shining Vault suit." If Three Dog dies, he will be relieved on-air by Margaret, his technician. She is far less charismatic and active than Three Dog and will simply play record after record, occasionally breaking in to announce that she's taken over for the normal DJ because he's dead and all she has to play are the records. Margaret's broadcasts will continue for the duration of the game; she cannot be encountered in any sense. ''Fallout 4'' Galaxy News Radio (also known as Silver Shroud Radio) reappears in the Commonwealth, however it is no longer the news, survival advice, and big band music broadcast by Three Dog. Instead it is operated by Kent Connolly and plays episodes of The Silver Shroud radio play with a limited range centered around Goodneighbor, extending as far west as Boston Common and as far north as Pickman Gallery. Fallout 3's GNR Building Plaza reappears in the Creation Club content "Capital Wasteland Mercenaries" where it is being defended by a team of mercenaries called the Good Fighters against Talon Company. Related quests GNR's initial signal quality is poor; it can barely be heard in Megaton and fades out entirely as one gets further away. Patrons inside of Moriarty's Saloon comment on this being a recent development. Gob, in particular, responds by physically hitting the radio in annoyance, with Nova explaining that it's the signal and not the radio that's the problem. If the Lone Wanderer decides to meet Three Dog as part of the main quest line, he explains that his relay dish on the Washington Monument was destroyed when a super mutant shot it to pieces, severely reducing his overall transmission range. The Lone Wanderer can obtain a replacement relay dish from the Virgo II lunar lander in the Museum of Technology and install it on the Washington Monument, which results in the station becoming one of three that can be picked up anywhere within the Capital Wasteland (the other two being Enclave Radio and Agatha's Station). Tracks The following twenty licensed tracks cycle on Galaxy News Radio, listed here by song title and performer in the order found in the Fallout 3 credits. Songs licensed from APM Music, Inc do not credit performers; the composer is listed if available. * A Wonderful Guy by Tex Beneke featuring Claire Chatwin (1949) * Anything Goes by Cole Porter with Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks (1934) * Boogie Man by Sid Phillips (late 1940s) * Butcher Pete (Part 1) by Roy Brown (1950) * Civilization, also called "Bongo Bongo Bongo", by Vic Schoen and his Orchestra, featuring Danny Kaye and The Andrews Sisters (1947) * Crazy He Calls Me by Billie Holiday (1949) * Easy Living by Teddy Wilson and His Orchestra, featuring Billie Holiday (1937) * Fox Boogie(sports Boogie) by Gerhard Trede (1998) * Happy Times by Bob Crosby (1949) * I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire by The Ink Spots (1941) * I'm Tickled Pink by Jack Shaindlin * Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall by Ella Fitzgerald and The Ink Spots (1944) * Jazzy Interlude by Billy Munn (Early 1900's) * Jolly Days by Gerhard Trede (1995) * Let's Go Sunning by Jack Shaindlin (1954) * Maybe by The Ink Spots (1940) * Mighty, Mighty Man by Earl Barnes and his Orchestra, featuring Roy Brown (1948) * Rhythm For You by Eddy Christiani and Frans Poptie (1948) * Swing Doors by Allan Gray (1935) * Way Back Home by Bob Crosby & The Bob Cats (1950) Note that parts of the song "Jazzy Interlude" are played at the beginning and end of The Adventures of Herbert "Daring" Dashwood broadcasts. Introductions After a round of music, Three Dog states these introductions before beginning his report. | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | }} Broken Steel introductions | }} Outros Three Dog says these before either going onto a song or a public service announcement. | }} Song announcements Three Dog comments on the song he is about to play. After a short time of gameplay, he will stop announcing the song. He may also make conclusions, simply saying "That was" and the artist with the name of the song. | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} If Three-Dog dies, Margaret will take his place on the radio as the acting DJ and announce the songs instead. | | | | }} News and drama Three Dog reports three types of news (generic, quest-specific and public service announcement) and occasionally plays one drama. Generic reports | - reporting about sporadic attacks on his building | | | - before completing Tenpenny Tower | | - if Harold is burnt to death, this report will cease. | - before completing The Superhuman Gambit | - before and (sometimes after - see bugs section) completing Those! | - upon completion of The Waters of Life }} Broken Steel generic reports - After completing Take it Back!. | }} Quest-specific Quest-specific news covers both main and side quests. There are three options pertaining to each of them: unresolved, path A and path B. Not all quests will have all paths. Public Service Announcement * * * * * * * * * * Drama The Adventures of Herbert "Daring" Dashwood The Adventures of Herbert "Daring" Dashwood is a radio show broadcast on GNR starring Herbert Dashwood and Argyle. It runs through four episodes, each episode lasting for at least three minutes. It is based upon the radio dramas of the 1950s. Although the stories may be a bit stylized, they are confirmed to be at least partially true. This is confirmed by both Dashwood himself (at Tenpenny Tower) and by the body of Argyle (located at Rockopolis). Three Dog staggers the four episodes over time, and plays them in a loop. Part 1: Escape from Paradise Falls Daring and Argyle must defeat the slavers and escape Paradise Falls and rescue Penelope Chase. : Dashwood: (Theme music) You're listening to the adventures of me, Herbert "Daring" Dashwood, and my stalwart ghoul manservant, Argyle. Today's episode: Escape from Paradise Falls. : Argyle: So little faith, boss. I could disarm this slaver junk with my eyes closed. One second. (sound of slave collar being unlocked) There! Now for yours. Stand still. (sound of a second collar being unlocked) : Dashwood: Argyle, you magnificent bastard, you did it! : Argyle: Don't thank me yet, boss. We still need to get out of here. Let's go, while the guard's away from the front gate. : Dashwood: Not so fast, my flesh-rotten friend. That girl we came in with, we're the only chance she's got! Come on! : Argyle: (sigh) Always with the dames… (sound of running footsteps) : Dashwood: All right, she's locked in there. They call it “The Box”. First we need to remove that guard. : Argyle: Allow me. (footsteps) Hey, fella, got a light? (surprised grunt from the guard) Lotus… KICK! HYEE! (sound of a kick) : Dashwood: Hahaa! Now the door. : Argyle: Child's play, boss. (sound of a Pulowski Preservation shelter being opened) Okay, lady, you're rescued. Now let's get out of - wha? Boss, it's empty (sound of gun being cocked). : Slaver: Hands up, chumps. Nobody escapes from Paradise Falls. Now let's move back to the pen nice and slow, before… (sound of gun being cocked) : Penelope: Drop the steel, you slaver scumbag! (hard metal clang, then a thud) You boys all right? I busted out of that box and was almost home free when I noticed your predicament. : Argyle: Wait a minute! We do the rescuing around here, sister! : Dashwood: Now, now, Argyle, no need to be hasty. We owe this young lady our thanks, miss…? : Penelope: Penelope Chase, fortune hunter. You can buy me a beer later. Now let's cut this shindig short and get the bloody hell out of here. Come on. : Dashwood: Argyle, old friend, I think I'm in love! : Dashwood: (Theme music) Be sure and tune in next time for another exciting adventure of me, Herbert “Daring” Dashwood and my stalwart ghoul manservant Argyle! Part 2: Super mutant Mayhem The three must survive and defeat a nasty horde of super mutants. : Dashwood: (Theme music) You're listening to the adventures of me, Herbert “Daring” Dashwood, and my stalwart ghoul manservant Argyle. Today's episode: super mutant Mayhem. : Argyle: (gunshots) Heh. That'll teach those slaver slime-bags to follow us. Looks like that's the last of them, boss. (footsteps) : Dashwood: So, Miss Chase, how did you come to be, eh, held up in Paradise Falls? : Penelope: My friends call me Penelope. And let's just say those slavers don't take too kindly to people disrupting their caravans. And by “disrupt”, I mean “blow up”. : Dashwood: Ha! Now that's what this wasteland needs: more women with spunk and explosives! So tell me, Penelope, what's the next stop on… : Super mutant: Stupid human! Shut up now! (shotgun being cocked) You come with us now! : Argyle: Super mutants! : Penelope: Out of the frying pan… : Dashwood: Now see here, you hulking horrors. This young lady has been through quite enough for one day! Holster your weapons or… : Penelope: Why is your ghoul friend picking their pockets? This is no time for sticky fingers, Daring. : Dashwood: It’s not what he’s taking out, my dear, but rather what he's putting in! Duck and coveeeeeeer! (explosion) : Argyle: Heh heh. The old Shady Sands Shuffle. It sure brings me back. You two smoothskins okay? : Penelope: My, my, Argyle, you are rather resourceful for a ghoul, aren't you? : Dashwood: Are you kidding, my dear? Argyle has saved my skin more times than I care to remember. I hardly know how I got by before I met him. : Argyle: With all due respect, boss… you didn't. If you remember, it was me who got you out of that little “situation” in… : Dashwood: Ah, now, Argyle, old chum, let's not, eh, bore the beautiful Miss Chase with those ancient exploits. : Penelope: Oh, I don't know, Daring. For example, that name of yours. I happen to like “Herbert.” Why the… (girl screaming) : Argyle: Boss! That sounded like a kid screaming! And it's coming from those ruins! : Dashwood: Quite right, old chum! Save those questions, Miss Chase. If we survive what happens next I may even answer them. : Dashwood: Be sure and tune in next time for another exciting adventure of me, Herbert “Daring” Dashwood, and my stalwart ghoul manservant, Argyle! Part 3: In the Black Widow's Web The three arrive in Rockopolis, and Penelope reveals a secret. : Dashwood: You're listening to the adventures of me, Herbert “Daring” Dashwood, and my stalwart ghoul manservant Argyle. Today's episode: In the Black Widow's Web. : Dashwood: (machine gunfire) Well, those super mutants are persistent, if nothing else. A word of advice: keep running! : Penelope: In those hills up there. Isn't that where the hidden village of Rockopolis is located? If only we knew where it was… : Dashwood: Turns out you're in good company, Miss Chase! Argyle and I are old friends of Rockopolis, know the secret knock and everything! : Argyle: Boss! That's privileged information! You can't just – : Dashwood: Now, now, old chum, Miss Chase is hardly going to violate the secrets of Rockopolis, isn't that right, Miss Chase? Besides, necessity calls! : Penelope: So you do know where it is! Well come on then, those super mutants can't be far behind. : Dashwood: Just over here. This large boulder. And now the secret knock. (knocking) And, voila! (sliding stone) : Penelope: Now that's what I call a getaway, Daring. So tell me, do you take all your girlfriends here? : Dashwood: Oh, no, Miss Chase, I can assure you this will be our special place. : Argyle: Listen to yourself, boss! This is Rockopolis, one of the safest places in the Wasteland, and you just showed a stranger where it is! : Dashwood: Ignore my manservant's mutterings, Penelope. He has a penchant for the dramatic, you see. Why, one time… : Penelope: Oh, I don't know, Daring darling. I find the ghoul's instincts to be… frighteningly accurate. : Dashwood: Here I thought we were friends. And now you have a gun in my face. Bad form, Miss Chase, bad form. : Penelope: Jabber all you want. In about thirty seconds my associates from Paradise Falls will join us. : Argyle: I knew it! I knew this dame was no good, but it's worse than I thought: she's the Black Widow, the leader of the slavers! : Penelope: Quite right. We've been trying to capture these Rockopolis rodents for years. Never could have done it without you, Daring. : Dashwood: Looks like I've gotten us in one heck of a pickle, Argyle, old chum. One heck of a pickle indeed! : Dashwood: Be sure and tune in next time for another exiting adventure of me, Herbert “Daring” Dashwood and my stalwart ghoul manservant Argyle! Part 4: Between Rockopolis and a Hard Place Daring and Argyle must defeat Mrs. Chase, the slavers, and King Crag to escape Rockopolis. : Dashwood: (theme music) You're listening to the adventures of me, Herbert “Daring” Dashwood, and my stalwart ghoul manservant Argyle. Today's episode: Between Rockopolis and a Hard Place. : Penelope: Just ease away, zombie, no funny business. : Argyle: Funny business!? Miss Chase, you hurt my feelings. I mean, there ain't nothing funny about THE EAGLE CLAAAAW!!! (Penelope screams) : Dashwood: Good god, Argyle, you, you ripped out her heart! : Argyle: Eh, I always knew this broad was heartless. Get it boss, heh heh, heartless? : Dashwood: Your kung fu skills may be unparalleled, old chum, but your comic delivery leaves something to be desired. : King Crag: What is the meaning of this? : Dashwood: Oh, magnificent King Crag! Fearless leader of Rockopolis, it's me, Daring! … Daring Dashwood? : King Crag: Herbert Dashwood? (groans) I should have known! But who is this… this… dead woman. And, is that her… heart!? : Argyle: She's the least of your worries, Craggy. In a few seconds, the slavers are gonna be breaking down your rocky front door! : King Crag: Slavers!? You led the slavers HERE, to Rockopolis!? You idiots, do you realize what you've done!? : Dashwood: Inspired you to tighten your defenses? : King Crag: DASHWOOOOOOD!! : Argyle: Warm welcome's over, boss, time to scram! : King Crag: Citizens of Rockopolis, destroy these interlopers. : Dashwood: This way, Argyle, into the caves, it's our only chance! (running footsteps) : Argyle: They're gaining on us, boss. That cliff up ahead, you think you can jump it? You ain't as spry as you used to be. : Dashwood: Child's play, you withering worry-wood. Watch this! (Dashwood screams) : Argyle: Boss, don't worry, I'm coming! : Dashwood: Best hurry, old chum, I can't hang on… much… longer. I… think this could be the end of… : Dashwood: Be sure and tune in next time for another exiting adventure of me, Herbert “Daring” Dashwood and my stalwart ghoul manservant Argyle! Notes * Three Dog will continue to play "The Adventures of Herbert 'Daring' Dashwood" on GNR if Herbert Dashwood is killed. Main quest news reports - after Escape! | - some time after Escape! | - after Following in His Footsteps | - Galaxy News Radio (quest) | - after completing Tranquility Lane but before The Waters of Life | - The Waters of Life | - Finding the Garden of Eden | - Complete Finding the Garden of Eden | - Complete The American Dream with good Karma and without killing President Eden | - Complete The American Dream with good Karma and convince President Eden to self-destruct himself and the base. | - Complete The American Dream with evil Karma and without killing President Eden | - Complete The American Dream with bad Karma and convince President Eden to self-destruct himself and the base. | - Complete Death From Above. | - Complete Shock Value. | - Complete Who Dares Wins by destroying Adams Air Force Base. | - Complete Who Dares Wins by destroying the Citadel. }} Side quest news reports Good Karma * - Completing the Wasteland Survival Guide with maximum research * - Complete Rescue from Paradise by killing all the slavers. * - Complete The Power of the Atom by disarming Megaton's atomic bomb * (Later he just says "Hey, wouldn't you know it, the Lone Wanderer is done collecting bottles of soda. Christ, talk about your slow news days.") - The Nuka-Cola Challenge * - Stealing Independence * - complete Reilly's Rangers successfully. * - fail Reilly's Rangers * - Complete Agatha's Song by returning the Stradivarius to Agatha * - Complete Big Trouble in Big Town by teaching the town's people to defend themselves * - Complete Those! by finding a place for Bryan Wilks to stay * - Complete Head of State by helping the slaves * - Complete The Superhuman Gambit without siding with the AntAgonizer or the Mechanist Neutral Karma * - Complete Rescue from Paradise without turning Paradise Falls hostile. * - Complete Rescue From Paradise with Strictly Business enabled and at least one slave candidate enslaved or dead. * - Complete Tenpenny Tower by helping Roy Phillips * - Complete Agatha's Song by selling the Soil Stradivarius * - Complete Those! without finding a place for Bryan Wilks to stay * - Trouble on the Homefront Bad Karma - Completing the Wasteland Survival Guide by lying in your research or with minimal research | - Strictly Business (Completing Rescue From Paradise triggers this) | - Complete Tenpenny Tower by killing Roy Phillips | - You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head | - Complete The Power of the Atom by detonating Megaton's atomic bomb | - Kill Agatha after completing Agatha's Song | - Complete The Replicated Man by siding with Zimmer | - Complete The Replicated Man by convincing Harkness to go with Zimmer | - Complete Big Trouble in Big Town by leaving the town to die | — Complete Oasis by burning Harold | - Complete Those! by selling Bryan Wilks as a slave | - Complete Head of State by helping the slavers }} References to the player Good Karma | Sentinel Level 3: |Defender Level 4: | Dignitary Level 5: | Peacekeeper Level 6: | Ranger of the Wastes Level 7: | Protector Level 8: | Urban Defender Level 9: | Exemplar Level 10: | Capital Crusader Level 11: | Paladin Level 12: | Vault Legend Level 13: | Ambassador of Peace Level 14: | Urban Legend Level 15: | Hero of the Wastes Level 16: | Paragon Level 17: | Wasteland Savior Level 18: | Saint Level 19: | Last, Best Hope of Humanity Level 20: | later he just says }} ;''Broken Steel add-on | Model of Selflessness Level 22: | Shepherd Level 23: | Friend of the People Level 24: | Champion of Justice Level 25: | Symbol of Order Level 26: | Herald of Tranquility Level 27: | Light Bringer Level 28: | Earthly Angel Level 29: | Messiah Level 30: }} Neutral Karma | Seeker Level 3: | Wanderer Level 4: | Citizen Level 5: | Adventurer Level 6: | Vagabond of the Wastes Level 7: | Wasteland Mercenary Level 8: | Urban Ranger Level 9: | Observer Level 10: | Capital Councilor Level 11: | The Keeper Level 12: | Vault Descendant Level 13: | Pinnacle of Survival Level 14: | Urban Myth Level 15: | Strider of the Wastes Level 16: | Beholder Level 17: | Wasteland Watcher Level 18: | Superhuman Level 19: | Paradigm Level 20: | later he just says }} ;Broken Steel add-on | Profiteer Level 22: | Egocentric Level 23: | Loner Level 24: | Hero for Hire Level 25: | Model of Apathy Level 26: | Person of Refinement Level 27: | Moneygrubber Level 28: | Grey Stranger Level 29: | True Mortal Level 30: }} Evil Karma | Opportunist Level 3: | Plunderer Level 4: | Fatcat Level 5: | Marauder Level 6: | Pirate of the Wastes Level 7: | Reaver Level 8: | Urban Invader Level 9: | Ne'er-Do-Well Level 10: | Capitol Crimelord Level 11: | Defiler Level 12: | Boogeyman Level 13: | Harbinger of War Level 14: | Urban Superstition Level 15: | Villain of the Wastes Level 16: | Harbinger of War Level 17: | Destroyer Level 18: | Evil Incarnate Level 19: | Scourge of Humanity Level 20: | later he just says }} ;Broken Steel add-on | Bringer of Sorrow Level 22: | Deceiver Level 23: | Consort of Discord Level 24: | Stuff of Nightmares Level 25: | Agent of Chaos Level 26:' | Instrument of Ruin Level 27: | Soultaker Level 28: | Demon's Spawn Level 29: | Devil Level 30: }} Notes * Prior to the Great War, the station was broadcast on 103.8 FM. ** One of its many programs was Mornings with Marie. * Three Dog's announcements often reference real-world culture, examples of which can be found in the behind the scenes section below. * Many of the songs' lyrics have something to do with the state of the Fallout universe. For example, in "Civilization," the atom bomb is mentioned. This often makes the songs rather ironic and at times dark. Most notably with "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" by the Ink Spots, as well as "Butcher Pete (Part 1)" by Roy Brown. * When Three Dog asks you if you want Salisbury Steak or some news, when he says "I'm guessing news," a man can be heard shouting "Oh right!" in the background. * Three Dog pre-records almost all of his broadcasts, and can never be seen actually operating the radio. He even references this in his show, stating that he is "Comin' to you taped from my fortified bunker in the middle of a D.C. hellhole." in one of his intros, and that "we are coming to you loud and proud, in a special live report!" once the satellite relay on the Washington Monument is repaired (this broadcast is also notable in that it is one of the few that doesn't repeat). * After the Lone Wanderer first leaves Vault 101, if GNR is immediately turned on, one can hear, through the static, Three Dog reporting on his talk with James. * After the Galaxy News Radio quest, Gob may still complain about the radio problems. Behind the scenes * The Galaxy News logo appears originally in the introductory movie for Fallout. The popularity of Fallout, along with the distinctive style of the logo, led to the logo's adaptation into the brand symbol for Interplay Entertainment, the original publisher of the game. * The radio broadcast featuring the adventures of Herbert "Daring" Dashwood is a reference to the 1930s radio program The Green Hornet featuring masked vigilante Britt Reid fighting crime with the help of his faithful manservant Kato. The program has subsequently been converted to films and a television series the latter of which featured martial arts superstar Bruce Lee. Lee's performance in the series often overshadowed Reid's; a fact that is parodied in the GNR broadcast. Also, this is reinforced by the fact that, in the first chapter of the series, the Green Hornet and Kato break into a building called "Argyle Arms". * Right after the Lone Wanderer fixes the antenna at the Washington Monument, Three Dog will announce, "You can't stop the signal", a line from Joss Whedon's Serenity. * "Trouble, oh we got trouble, right here in Rivet City!" is a reference to the 1950s musical called The Music Man. In the play, the refrain to one of the songs is "Trouble, oh we got trouble, right here in River City!" - River City being where the play takes place. * "Your friendly neighborhood disc jockey" is a reference to the 1960s cartoon Spider-Man, in the intro it says "Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man" * "Ding, dong, the Presidential asshole is dead!" is a reference to The Wizard of Oz. The original phrase is "Ding, dong, the witch is dead!". * "One small step backwards for man, one giant evolutionary rewind for mankind.." is a reference to U.S. astronaut Neil Armstrong's quote when taking his first step on the moon. The original quote is "One small step for (a) man, one giant leap for mankind." * GNR may be a reference to Washington D.C.'s "WTOP" a radio station located near the center of the city. And it would be near the place that GNR is located. * "Remember, only you can prevent human flesh fires" is a reference to the 1944 advertising icon Smokey Bear. The original phrase is "Only you can prevent forest fires." Bugs With the Broken Steel add-on downloaded/installed with the 1.5 Patch, there is a chance that the radio station may disappear from the station list in your Pip-Boy. The same will happen with the Enclave station, even after Raven Rock is destroyed. Radios in the Wasteland will also refuse to play any sort of music, with only the light on the panel denoting that they are even on at all. This can happen if the player teleported out the DLC zones instead of going backward. To fix the bug, the player needs to teleport in any DLC zone and leave the area normally. | Sometimes, after the installation of Broken Steel, no radio in the Capital Wasteland (including the Pip-Boy's radio) will play the Galaxy News radio station, not even static. It will be completely silent at any distance from GNR building plaza. This changes, however, after replacing the dish on top of the Washington Monument, upon which the radio will begin playing normally again. | In the Spanish and Italian versions of the game "The Adventures of Herbert 'Daring' Dashwood" audio files are almost entirely in French. Some sentences will be in Spanish. | When Three Dog starts broadcasting the beginning of the good/neutral Karma Paradise Falls reports, he will abruptly skip to say "But Three Dog, isn't the selling of live human beings completely fucked up?" from the bad Karma report. Some lines from other bad Karma parts of the report may also be included. | When GNR is removed from your Pip-Boy (i.e. traveling to a DLC location), upon reinstatement Three Dog may repeat his announcement about having fixed his broadcast relay. This is most likely just an oversight by the developers, who have it set to play whenever the entity for Wasteland-wide GNR is enabled. | Reaching level 20 in the base game may cause Three Dog to comment on the player one last time before stopping saying anything at all about him/her. He'll still make his generic announcements though. This can be temporarily fixed by changing karma in any way (increasing or decreasing). | When GNR plays Boogie Man, it can randomly make the game stutter. You can fix this by turning the radio off. You cannot turn it back on directly after you turn it off, you simply must wait until the song ends. Broadcast errors FIX The only and best fix for these broadcast errors is is to finish Agatha's Song and have her station in your Pip-Boy. This also fixes lag in the GNR radio station and Enclave radio station because your Pip-Boy reads it as an error not having Agatha's station in Version 1.7 or Game of the Year Edition. Skipping and Loop | After Three Dog starts giving news updates involving the player's actions, he will stop announcing the songs he will be playing (third party fixes available). ** This problem may repair itself if ever the station is removed from the Pip-Boy's station list. For instance, visiting Point Lookout and returning to the Capital Wasteland can potentially cause Three Dog to begin announcing songs again. | Three Dog may mention the player's title but fail to deliver any quest-related news, skipping straight to generic news - e.g., if the player's rank is "Ranger of the Wastes", Three Dog will mention the "ranger of the wastes", but instead of following this statement with a quest-related news segment, he'll instead skip to saying "This is Three Dog with a bit of news!" and deliver a generic news piece. ** This problem may repair itself after the player completes The Nuka-Cola Challenge. | Occasionally, reaching a level beyond 2 with good or bad Karma without completing any quests will result in Three Dog getting stuck in a news announcement loop (announcing that he has news several times in a row without actually delivering any). | Sometimes right when Three Dog says And now some music, he will restart his broadcast instead of playing a song. | Three Dog will say he's going to play music and then will go straight into talking about the player. | On the PS3 Three Dog might always call the Lone Wanderer "The last, best, hope for humanity" even if he/she is above level 20. | Sometimes after 'The Superhuman Gambit', Three Dog will only deliver half of the news, ending at ...the AntAgonizer and the Mechanist! Hey, I couldn't make this shit up if I tried. | The 4th episode of Herbert "Daring" Dashwood will skip the fourth and third last line of the script and go straight to the second last line. Premonition | After the Enclave arrives at the end of The Waters of Life, Three Dog will stop mentioning news stories about the player. He will continue to announce the arrival of the Enclave, give public service announcements, and give news updates on the status of The Wasteland. | Prior to actually completing Take It Back!, Three Dog will give a long report on how Project Purity was founded by James, and then finally brought into operation by the Lone Wanderer. He will continue to talk about how the Brotherhood of Steel is working with Rivet City Security to push the water out through the caravans. This report was obviously meant to be announced once the player completed Take It Back!, but you might hear it shortly after your Pip-Boy found the GNR signal. This is apparently caused by installing the Broken Steel expansion (fix available). }} Gallery 05 Galaxy News Radio.png|Galaxy News Radio (Vault Boy) Three Dog.jpg|The DJ - Three Dog GNRAdv.png|A pre-War GNR advert GNNRadio.jpg|GNN sign in downtown Boston station.jpg|The WTOP building in D.C. Category:Fallout 3 radio stations Category:Galaxy News Radio de:Galaxy News Radio (Radio) es:Radio Galaxia (radio) fi:Galaxy News Radio (radiokanava) fr:Galaxy News Radio (radio) pl:Radio Galaxy News (stacja radiowa) ru:Радио «Новости Галактики» (радиостанция) uk:Радіостанція «Новини Галактики» (радіостанція) uk:Пригоди Сміливця Герберта Дешвуда zh:銀河新聞電台 (電台)